(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device and, in particular, to a board game which not only serves to entertain but to educate the players in the construction and tracing of electrical circuits, and, in a more advanced version, electronic digital "gate" circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Over the last several years a variety of educational devices and games have been developed to entertain and educate students and others in the construction of electrical and electronic circuits, and the use of various electrical and electronic components. Representative of these games and devices are those inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,304; 3,374,556; 3,404,889; 3,651,381; 3,697,076; and 4,006,538.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,304, for example, discloses a visual educational device wherein a lecturer can assemble various electrical circuits in full view of a student body. Thus, as disclosed in the patent, there is provided a flat panel member in which is provided a pattern of electrical junctions and engageable contact apertures. These apertures are engaged, as desired, by various plug-in modules which are provided on their upper surface with various schematic diagrams of an electrical circuit instrumentality, thus assembling an electrical circuit in a step-by-step fashion.
Similarly, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,381 an electronic device for constructing various electronic circuits. This device comprises a board on the surface of which is provided a plurality of posts arranged in square patterns. In constructing an electronic circuit, block or modular units, on which are imprinted various electrical symbols, are positioned within the square formed by four (4) posts, in a step-wise fashion. Thus, one completes a predetermined electronic circuit while watching a wiring diagram of the circuit being constructed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,556 and 4,006,538 disclose a game and electrical device for the learning about the placement of resistors in an electrical circuit and switching, respectively. The game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,556 can be played by one or more players, the winner being, in the case of group play, the one achieving a certain designated current flow, positioning those resistors selected by him in a circuit otherwise already established on the game board. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,538 an educational kit is provided which includes instructional apparatus and a simulator board which permits a student to match the names of switches with their correct symbols and receive an immediate response as to the correctness to the answer, and design assembly, and test relay control circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,889 discloses an electrical game apparatus having two playing areas concealed from one another. Corresponding grid networks are associated with each of the playing areas, each network having a multiplicity of circuit junctions, each junction being provided with a switch. These are selectively operated by either player for opening or closing the circuit paths through one of the junctions. This switching operation at the same time performs the same function at the corresponding junction on the opposing players area, the opponent, however, not knowing which switch was thrown. Test means are provided to each player for testing circuit paths for continuity. The object of the game is for a player to establish a circuit path from one side of the game board to the other in his particular playing area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,076 discloses a board game apparatus comprising a board and playing pieces constructed so as to produce visual and audible indications in response to manipulation of the playing pieces during the game. Attached to the game board are sources of electrical energy, electrical indicators, switches and patterns of electrodes which are repeated at board positions occupied by the playing pieces. These electrical components are connected so as to form incomplete circuits. The playing pieces bear hidden electrodes which cooperate with the other electrical components to complete one of the circuits and actuate one of the indicators when the pieces occupy certain combinations of positions on the board.